Five Tongue Siblings
The Five Tongues, or Five Tongue Siblings are the heroes of the Fall of the Five Nord legend. According to the myths, they were five siblings and among the first humans to learn the Thu'um. Even before that, their prowess is mentioned as outstanding: during the first years of the Dragon War, prior to the date mankind was given the ability to Shout like dragons do, they were already out there fighting against the Dragon Priests, though back in the day they all knew their fate was death: there was no winning under such circumstances. And although their prowess was unparalleled among humans, the five knew they'd never stand a chance against a dragon. For that, they needed more power — and that they sought. Their mastery of the Thu'um surpassed that of any other Tongues of their time, and together they're said to have slain many dragons. It was in the closing days of the Dragon War that they, surrounded by four dragons, were finally taken down. During the war, something apparently happened, for their power was suddenly weakened. The very weapons they wielded rebelled against them, consuming their own stamina and power rather than granting them strength, and they died in the fight against the dragons. One specific myth tells about a stranger who'd approached them a few weeks before their death, which may or may not be related to it. Fate of the Five What happened to them after their death is unknown. Though the myth says they were buried somewhere north of Windhelm, no one was able to find anything, or even a clue of their existence. Some believe their tombs were carved deep within a mountain and sealed so that their remains would never be bothered again, others say they did never even exist. No matter what, they are some of the few individuals whose names were remembered from the Dragon War: * Guroit Dragonsbane; * Othor Dragonsbane; * Friella Dragonsbane; * Njolfdir Dragonsbane; * Hadrach Dragonsbane. According to the myths, "Dragonsbane" was not a real part of their name, but it rather was a title granted to them due to their prowess in killing dragons. Therefore, they came to share it as a family name during the War, mostly as a way to show the dragons they did not fear them: indeed, they were the ones that should be feared by their former masters. Paarthurnax, the Alduin's brother and master of the Greybeards, seem to remember them to some extent, which at the very least confirms their existence. They were among the first men who were taught how to Shout by Paarthurnax, and showed great promise in the Thu'um. However, even to him their fate is uncertain. During her quest to kill Alduin, Linza Nigladius traveled to Sovngarde and entered the Hall of Valor, but they were not there, meaning something happened to their souls that prevented them from entering the land of the dead. An old tome found by Linza in Forelhost is dedicated to them. Though most of it is too damaged to be read, the entire book was written in Dovahzul, except for its title, which, instead, was written in Daedric letters. This may suggest their fight is somehow related to the Daedra, though to who or to what extent is still a mystery. The piece of text Linza managed to translate describes them slaying several dragons. Category:Hero Category:Tongues Category:Nords Category:Deceased Category:LadyEluned